fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hork of the Black Gate
Summary Hork of the Black Gate is a fan-made character created by Malignent in the story The Dreamer Gate, and serves as a major antagonist in the series. He was one of the Warchiefs that were drawn and sent to the land known as Remnant. Out of all the Warchiefs, he is by far one of the strictest of them all and has little patience to incompetence and failure (his included). Known for his title as the gatekeeper of the Black Gate and a loyal servant of the Dark Lord Sauron. His younger brothers are Krimp the Friendly and Ashgarn the All-Eater. Appearance A very large and fat Uruk with black war-paint across his face. His head is vaguely shaped like an egg with pointy ears and a rather flat nose. He wears chain mail that protects his upper body, light armor and greaves. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, At least 8-A, possibly Low 7-C with Semblance and with sufficient amount of rocks Name: Hork of the Black Gate, Gatekeeper, the Mangler Origin: RWBY/Shadow of Mordor Crossover: The Dreamer Gate Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Uruk Warchief Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Uses two longswords), Enhanced Senses, Aura (Able to use his Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance his striking power), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Earth Manipulation (Can create large stone spikes, columns and from the ground or walls with his Semblance. Has full control over the Tower) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Yang knew that if they were to take him on, they would all lose. Should be superior to Krimp, who was a threat to Team RWBY and terrified Melanie. Bebe claimed that the Warchiefs are more than capable of pressurizing Adam in battle), At least Multi-City Block level, possibly Small Town level with Semblance and with sufficient amount of rocks (Has full control over his Tower, which continuously ascends in a quick rate. Shook the Tower and caused large tremors with his Semblance, which should be around Magnitude 5.5) Speed: Hypersonic (Kept up with Yang) Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class Durability: At least Large Building level (Unaffected by Ruby and Yang's attacks), likely higher with Aura Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with his dual longswords. Dozens of meters with his Semblance, hundreds of meters when inside the Tower. Standard Equipment: Dual longswords Intelligence: Fairly High (A skilled fighter that was able to contend with Yang. His title as Warchief makes him a rather competent leader of the Garrison) Weakness: Continual use of his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left open to more significant damage Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Semblance:' His semblance allows him to freely manipulate nearby rocks. He can shape them into rotating columns and spikes. The full extent of his semblance is unknown, but he is able to manipulate the Tower, and have it continuously grow and ascend in a fast rate. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Dreamer Gate Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Earth Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fan Characters Category:Shadow of Mordor Category:Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7